Vous venez de recevoir un nouveau message
by Miette Halia
Summary: Sherlock n'est qu'une pauvre victime dans toute cette histoire, rien de plus ! Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si il s'ennuie et qu'il envoie des sms à tout bout de champ ! John est si cruel avec lui... Alors pour se venger... Il va faire exploser la cuisine, et lancer le frigo sur la voiture de Lestrade. Fic SMS entre les personnages de Sherlock, sous entendus slashiques.
1. Chapitre 1

_« Vous avez reçu un nouveau message »_

**MAMA MIA LA SAISON 3 EST EN TRAIN DE TOURNER, LAISSEZ-MOI Y ALLEZ.**

**Bon, et bien, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui germait depuis longtemps dans mon cerveau faire une fic de Sherlock avec uniquement des sms ! J'ai lu pas mal d'excellentes fics de ce genre, et je me suis dit : « Tiens, pourquoi ne pas en faire moi aussi ? Ca serait sympa ! » Seulement, je n'avais pas tellement de temps ni d'idées... Mais comme ma meilleure amie et moi, nous faisons beaucoup de RP sur Sherlock (Sur papier et par SMS) étant deux grosses fans de la série, on a décidés de faire toute les deux notre propre RP sms version Sherlock ! On s'est beaucoup amusées à le faire, et actuellement, le rp est toujours en cours, et on inclut à chaque fois de nouveaux personnages de la série. Elle joue John, et moi Sherlock, et pour le reste, on voit qui veut jouer qui. **

**Il y a principalement des sms entre Sherlock et John, puisque ce sont les deux personnages principaux, mais il y aura aussi plus tard dans la fic Lestrade, Moriarty, Irène, Mycroft, Harry, et sans doute d'autres si on peut. Il y a pas pas mal d'allusions Johnlock-esque, et peut-être un peu d'allusions sur tous les autres couples. Les chapitres se suivent dans le temps, donc il vaut mieux tout lire pour pouvoir comprendre tous les clins d'oeil. ^^**

**La mise en page est assez particulière, mais j'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais pour que ce soit facile de repérer qui parle à quel moment, d'où le nom du receveur/envoyeur du sms et l'heure à laquelle il a été envoyé, j'espère que ce sera pas trop fouilli ! **

**Il y aura sans doute un peu de OOC, et dans ce cas, veuillez nous en excuser !**

**En passant, je dédis cette fic à Hisa, celle avec qui j'ai fais ce rp (Merci grosse !) et à notre petit canard brioché qui nous encourage et qu'on adore. :3 (T'AS VU, T'AS UNE DEDICACE DANS UNE FIC SUR SHERLOCK TROP SWAGG) **

**Et courage pour la saison 3 de Sherlock les amis, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau. Mais ça ira, vraiment. Je vous fais un câlin, d'accord ?**

**Ah, et si jamais vous voyez une faute ou ne comprenez pas une phrase, n'hésitez pas à en faire part dans les reviews, pareil si vous avez aimer/détester la fic. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

_«Dans la communication, le plus compliqué n'est ni le message, ni la technique, mais le récepteur.» -Dominique Wolton_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:30) -Achètes du lait. Aussi besoin de patchs. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(16:32) -Sherlock, fais-le tout seul. Tu me dérange au milieu de mes consultations. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:33) -Peux pas bouger. S'il te plaît. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(16:36) -Mais bon sang Sherlock, arrêtes de me spammer avec tes sms! Et comment ça « Peux pas bouger »? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:36) -Suis occupé avec une expérience. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(16:38) -Oui, et bien saches que, pour l'instant, je m'en tamponne de tes expériences, je suis au travail Sherlock. Je ne joue pas moi. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:39) -Mais je ne joue pas. -SH

(16:40) -Et toi, tu réponds à mes sms, J'en déduis que je suis plus important que ton travail. CQFD. -SH

(16:40) -Et dépêches toi. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(16:43) -Tu as raison, je vais arrêter de te répondre de ce pas. Fais tes courses toi-même, t'es pas handicapé que je saches. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:44) -John, ne fais pas l'idiot. -SH

(16:45) -John. -SH

(16:46) -John ? -SH

(16:59) -John, me sens pas bien. -SH

(17:00) -Besoin d'aide vite. -SH

(17:12) -Jooooooohn ! -SH

(17:26) -... -SH

(17:30) - :( -SH

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(02:48) -Il est 2H48 du matin, Sherlock, nom de Dieu, où est-ce que tu es encore fourré?! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(02:50) -Dehors, criminel. Question stupide John. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(02:52) -Au milieu de la nuit? Sortit par la fenêtre? Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir! JW

(02:53) -Et ce n'est pas ma question qui est stupide mais toi! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(02:56) -Pas envie de te réveiller, tu as du travail demain. :) -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(02:57) -Tu es puéril, la rancune ne sert à rien! En plus, je les ai acheté tes patchs! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(02:58) -Rancune ? Connais pas ce mot. -SH

(02:59) -Je sais pour les patchs. Tu les a acheté avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(03:05) -T'es où? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(03:06) -Dehors. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(03:08) -... JW

(03:09) -Très drôle. JW

(03:12) -J'espère que tu connais l'adresse de Greg, la fenêtre de ta chambre vient malencontreusement de se refermer et à en juger par le trousseau de clés sur la table, tu n'es pas prêt de rentrer. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(03:12) -John, ne sois pas rancunier. -SH

(03:13) -John, il fait froid dehors ! -SH

(03:14) -John ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(03:16) -Rancune? Connais pas ce mot. JW

(03:18) -Je serais volontiers resté discuter Sherlock, mais je suis désolé, je travaille demain. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(03:19) -Jooohn ! :( -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(03:21) -Fais de beaux rêves, je penserai à toi bien au chaud dans mon lit. :) JW

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(19:54) -M'ennuie. Comprends pas comment tu fais pour sortir t'ennuyer avec des femelles. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(19:57) -Je ne sors pas m'ennuyer avec des « femelles », Sherlock. JW

(19:59) -Je sors passer une agréable soirée avec une femme, loin de toi et de tes sarcasmes dont je me passerais volontiers. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(20:00) -Une soirée « reposante » donc ennuyeuse et prévisible. -SH

(20:01) -A croire que tu en fais la collection. -SH

(20:02) -Quittes à collectionner quelque chose, autant faire dans l'originalité. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(20:05) -On en reparlera plus tard si tu y tiens tant, mais pour l'instant, tu me déranges. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(20:06) -Faux. -SH

(20:08) -Si je te dérangeais, tu aurais déjà arrêté de me répondre et tu aurais éteins ton portable. Ton argument n'est pas valable. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(20:12) -On t'as déjà dit que tu étais le pire chieur que la Terre ait jamais portée? Et j'éteins mon portable si je veux, arrêtes de me harceler à chaque fois que je sors! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(20:14) -Pourquoi c'est toujours moi la victime ? Pourquoi tant de haine, John ? -SH

(20:15) -Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? -SH

(20:16) -C'est pour ça que tu va voir toutes ces femmes, tu cherche à me fuir, et tu comptes m'abandonner d'ici peu... -SH

(20:17) -Quelle cruauté. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(20:22) -Félicitations Sherlock, j'espère que tu es fier de toi. JW

(20:24) -Grâce à toi, une potentielle petite amie vient de s'enfuir. Et une de plus rajoutée à ton tableau de chasse. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(20:25) -Mais je t'en prie, tout le plaisir fut pour moi. -SH

(20:27) -Je t'ai évité un futur ennuyeux avec femme et enfants, tu me remercieras plus tard, tu verras. -SH

(20:35) -Au fait, en passant, j'ai racheté du lait et de la confiture, je m'ennuyais. -SH

(20:38) -Du coup, le frigo en est rempli, et j'ai dû jeter mes expériences. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(20:41) -Oh... JW

(20:42) -Sherlock, espèce d'idiot... JW

(20:43) - :) JW

(20:45) -Quelque chose de prévu ce soir? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(20:47) -Un nouveau restaurant a ouvert près de Baker Street, et d'après la poignée de porte et du tapis d'entrée, la nourriture y est bonne. -SH

(20:48) -Dîner ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(20:50) -C'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein... JW

(20:53) -J'arrive :) JW

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:56) -Je te déteste. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:57) -Ok. -SH

(18:58) -Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(19:00) -Tu ne t'es pas demandé où j'étais ces 5 dernières heures, je suppose. JW

(19:02) -Non, le grand, l'unique Sherlock Holmes est bien trop occupé pour se soucier du banal docteur de pacotille, hein?! JW

(19:03) -Je sors tout juste de garde-à-vue... A CAUSE DE TES CONNERIES! JW

(19:05) -Et j'aurais pu y rester longtemps si Greg n'étais pas passé par là! Alors la prochaine fois, tu sais quoi? Tu te trouveras un autre pigeon! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(19:07) -? -SH

(19:09) -Ah, oui. Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose, mais comme je ne m'en rappelais pas, je ne m'en suis pas plus soucié que ça, parce que ça ne devait pas être important. -SH

(19:10) -Je te parlais tout ce temps et tu ne me répondais pas, je croyais que tu me faisais la gueule. -SH

(19:11) -Et j'avais juste, j'ai réussis à le déduire alors tu n'étais même pas présent, je suis un génie ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(19:14) -Sherlock, vas te faire foutre. JW

(19:15) -M'attends pas pour dîner, je vais chez Sarah. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(19:17) -Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, malheureusement. Elle est en couple avec un urgentiste depuis peu. -SH

(19:18) -C'est dommage, je t'avais commandé du chinois, mais puisque tu ne m'aime plus... -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(19:19) -Un urgentiste? JW

(19:20) -Ca ne marche pas avec moi Sherlock! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(19:21) -Tu passeras le bonjour à la guenon et à son gorille de ma part ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(19:25) -C'est bon, t'as gagné, je rentre. Mais la prochaine fois que tu m'abandonne comme ça, je te tue. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(19:26) -Moi aussi je t'aime. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(19:27) -Ta gueule. JW

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(16:29) -Sherlock, je sais que c'est ta phrase et je ne pensais jamais l'utiliser devant toi un jour mais je crois que... Je m'ennuie. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:30) -Moi aussi. -SH

(16:31) -Content de voir que je ne suis plus le seul. On pourra s'ennuyer ensemble au moins. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(16:33) -Aucun meurtre étrange à l'horizon? Pas d'escapade nocturne prévue? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:33) -Non, rien du tout. -SH

(16:34) -Le calme plat. -SH

(16:34) -Et aucune nouvelle de Mycroft non plus. C'est étrange... -SH

(16:35) -C'est beaucoup trop calme, c'est insupportable ! Si ça continue, je vais finir par devenir comme Moriarty et je bombarderai Londres quand je m'ennuierai ! -SH

(16:36) -Ou bien la cuisine. -SH

(16:38) -Définitivement la cuisine. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(16:40) -Je me demande laquelle de ces deux propositions est la pire et surtout la plus dangereuse... JW

(16:41) -Je crois que la plus dangereuse pour moi, c'est bien la deuxième JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:43) -Pas grave, on rachètera des meubles, c'est pas comme si on n'en avait pas les moyens. -SH

(16:45) -J'ai une folle envie de laisser des messages compromettants sur le répondeur de Mycroft. -SH

(16:46) -Et d'aller harceler Lestrade. -SH

(16:47) -Ne pas voir Anderson me manquerait presque. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(16:49) -Ah ouais, quand même! XD On pourrait toujours se faire un Cluedo au pire! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:50) -Je préfère encore faire exploser la cuisine. -SH

(16:51) -Tu rentre bientôt ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(16:54) -Dans une heure, Sarah a dû partir plus tôt pour aller voir sa mère, du coup je m'occupe de ses patients à elle. Enfin, là, c'est le calme plat. JW

(16:56) -Au fait, il y a le nouveau James Bond qui est sortit au ciné. Je veux bien aller le voir avec toi, mais à la seule condition que tu ne fasse pas de commentaires pendant le film! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:59) -C'est impossible, tu le sais bien. Mais j'essaierai, même si je ne garantie rien. Je préfère toujours ça plutôt que de me faire tuer à coups de balai par Madame Hudson à cause de la cuisine qui aura explosé. -SH

(17:00) -Je réserve les billets pour la prochaine séance j'imagine. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:02) -Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma carte, j'invite :) JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:05) -Quelle délicate attention de ta part. Merci, je suppose. -SH

(17:06) -En attendant, je pense m'occuper à disséquer le Cluedo cette heure-ci. J'ai beau l'avoir poignardé au mur, j'ai la sensation qu'il me nargue. -SH

(17:07) -A tout-à-l'heure John. -SH

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:54) -John, je n'arrive pas à trouver le mot de passe de ton ordinateur. Ca tue ma fierté de devoir te le dire d'ailleurs, mais pas le choix. J'en ai besoin, passes-le moi. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:56) -S'il y a un mot de passe, c'est justement pour que personne n'y touche, Sherlock. Et je te rappelle que tu en as un, d'ordinateur JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:57) -Trop loin. Flemme. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:02) -Tu préfères cracker le mot de passe de mon ordinateur et passer une heure à le faire au lieu de te lever pour aller chercher le tiens, simplement parce que tu as la flemme, alors que ce serait nettement plus rapide et surtout moins contraignant? Ta logique m'échappe parfois. JW

(14:04) -Si je te passe le code, tu iras acheter du lait? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:06) -Tout t'échappes de toute façon, John. -SH

(14:07) -Aller acheter du lait ? Qui sait. -SH

(14:08) -Bon, si tu veux. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:09) -Promets-le. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:10) -John, est-ce que c'est _vraiment_ nécessaire ? -SH

(14:10) -C'est une question rhétorique, inutile de répondre. -SH

(14:12) -Et puis, je suis quelqu'un de confiance, non ? Ton _ami_. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:13) -Promets, ou crèves. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:16) -Je suis sous le choc, qu'on me passe une couverture, et vite. -SH

(14:19) -Très bien, ainsi soit-il. Je préfère encore mourir. Je conserverai au moins ma dignité. -SH

(14:21) -Ca tombe bien, j'ai reçu il y a peu un coffret de poignards d'un de mes clients pour me remercier de l'avoir aidé, et je comptais m'en servir bientôt pour voir si leurs traces dans la chair correspondent à celles retrouvées sur le corps de la victime de l'enquête en cours. Tu expliqueras ça à Madame Hudson quand elle nettoieras. :) -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:21) -Tu es insupportable Sherlock, un vrai gamin. Et te voir répondre avec des smileys me traumatise toujours autant... Très bien « Sherlock » JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:23) -Sherloque conviendrait mieux à la situation. -SH

(14:24) -Et j'attends toujours le mot de passe. C'est ma dernière volonté, s'il te plaît. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:26) -Tu fais pas semblant d'être con toi ._. JW

(14:27) -Et tu te considères comme un génie? Mon mot de passe est « Sherlock », je viens de te le donner il y a moins de 2 minutes. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:32) -Oh. -SH

(14:35) -Ah. -SH

(14:39) -Putain. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:42) -Tu t'en remettras, t'en fais pas. N'empêche que c'est affreusement gênant :S JW

oOo _Une heure plus tard_ oOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:43) -J'ai acheté du lait. Sans commentaire. -SH

(15:46) -Je ne savais pas lequel prendre, il y en avait trop. Alors j'en ai pris 20 bouteilles pour être sûr. -SH

(15:47) -Ah, et, John... -SH

(15:48) -Mon ordinateur n'était pas si loin que ça. Il était sur la table basse. -SH

(15:52) -... -SH

(15:55) -Merci. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:57) -Je sais pour ton ordinateur, Sherlock. :) JW

(15:59) -Merci pour le lait, même si 20 bouteilles c'est un peu beaucoup! JW

(16:03) -Oh, et... Bien sûr que tu es mon ami et que j'ai confiance en toi, Sherlock. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:14) -Je le savais. Je suis une génie après tout. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(16:16) -Idiot :) JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:18) -Merci, toi aussi. -SH

(16:19) - :) -SH

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(23:48) -Sherlock ... On peut jamais dormir tranquille avec toi, bon sang, qu'est ce que tu fous?! Arrêtes tout ce boucan, ma chambre est juste au dessus de la tienne! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(23:52) -I do what I want 'cause a pirate is free, I am a pirate ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(23:53) -Tu as passé l'âge de jouer aux pirates, va te coucher! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(23:55) -Pas fatigué -SH

(23:57) -Viens picoler un coup espèce de coincé -SH

(23:57) -lol -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(23:59) -Sherlock, ne me dis pas que tu es saoûl, si? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(00:25) -nan poruquoi ? -SH

(00:27) -Alléééé vieeeens -SH

(00:28) -Mdame hsdon erst en bas ausi -SH

(00:29) -Aussi* -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(00:31) -Tu n'es pas raisonnable, je crois que tu as assez bu, va dormir. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(00:35) -hein -SH

(00:36) -Pa comppri -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(00:37) -S'il te plait. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(00:39) -PA COMPRI JAI DIT -SH

(00:41) -Tpeu réppeter dan une langue corect -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(00:43) -Vas te coucher! Si je viens te chercher ça va mal aller! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(00:54) -dis john -SH

(00:55) -diiiis -SH

(00:57) -DIIIIS -SH

(00:58) -on baise? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(01:03) -... Pardon ? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(01:06) -poruquoi tu texcuse -SH

(01:09) -oh -SH

(01:15) -repon, -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(01:16) -Tu me déçois, Sherlock. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(01:17) -pruouquoi -SH

(01:19) -houla -SH

(01:20) -vois plu mon porttaln -SH

(01:20) -portable* -SH

(01:22) -il ai invinsible ou qoi -SH

(01:22) -invisibl -SH

(01:23) -pas visible qoi -SH

(01:25) -tain -SH

(01:26) -bon -SH

(01:28) -ta pas rep a ma qustoin -SH

(01:29) -on bais ou uqoi -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(01:32) -Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, Sherlock. Allez, monte, je te fais une place pour cette nuit! Mais juste cette nuit hein... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(01:33) -mai sii jesai -SH

(01:34) -adleeeeer -SH

(01:35) -alleeer* -SH

(01:36) -hein -SH

(01:38) -adler?ell fou uqoi la elle -SH

(01:39) -fem -SH

(01:40) -hopmme -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(01:41) -J'abandonne. Bonne nuit. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(01:43) -FEMM EGALE CONTRERE DHOME -SH

(01:44) -TU TEREN PA OCMTPE -SH

(01:45) -COLMPTE -SH

(02:08) -john -SH

(02:15) -ohohoo -SH

(02:21) -tes la -SH

(02:22) -oh -SH

(02:36) -te parl -SH

(02:37) -la -SH

(02:51) -jooon -SH

(02:53) -ai jon -SH

(02:54) -tes jon ? -SH

(02:58) -Oui tes jon -SH

(03:00) -lol -SH

(03:08) -jon -SH

(03:15) -jone -SH

oOo _Le lendemain matin après avoir bien décuvé_ oOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(10:27) -Par pitié John, efface-moi TOUS les messages que je t'ai envoyé hier soir. C'est une horreur, je m'auto brûle les yeux. -SH

(10:28) -A moins que ce ne soit l'effet secondaire de l'alcool. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(10:30) -Non, je crois que je vais les garder, ça peut toujours servir. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(10:31) -John s'il te plaît... -SH

(10:31) -Ne fais pas ça. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(10:32) -Oh mais si. JW

(10:33) -Je vais le faire très bien d'ailleurs. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(10:34) -John... -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(10:36) -Et n'oublies pas d'aller chercher du lait, sinon tes textos pourraient atterrir par erreur sur mon Blog... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(10:37) -Tu n'oserai pas ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(10:38) -Oh mais si. JW

(10:39) -Oups, j'ai des spasmes aux doigts JW

(10:39) -Ils m'attirent irrémédiablement vers mon ordinateur! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(10:40) -C'est bon, j'y vais, espèce de traître. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(10:41) -Que tu es adorable Sherlock! :) JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(10:42) -Je te hais. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(10:43) -Moi aussi je t'aime :) JW

* * *

**La suite arrive bientôt, mais pour ça, il faut des reviews ! (Sadique moi ? Nooon)**

**Je plaisante, elle arrivera, bientôt, vraiment. Mais il faut quand même des reviews hein. Siouplaît. Soyez sympa.**

**Ok ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

_« Vous avez reçu un nouveau message »_

_Chapitre 2_

**Note de l'auteure : Woah, en deux jours, déjà 10 reviews ! J'aurai jamais pensé que notre fic ait tant de succès ! XD**

**Merci à vous ! Pour la peine, je vous embrasse avec la langue (à condition que vous vous soyez lavé les dents), et je veux bien faire le ménage chez vous ! FUCK YEAH**

**Bon, et bien vous vous en doutez, voici la suite avec encore plus de conneries en perspective. Au programme un kidnapping, un Sherlock victimisé, un John qui se venge, un T9 récalcitrant et... Vous voulez pas que je vous dévoile tout non plus ?**

**Encore une fois, merci beaaaaaucoup pour vos reviews, ça nous fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! **

**Et voici un petit mot de ma partenaire de RP pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse :D **

**Petit mot d'Hisa : On s'excuse du OOC, c'est vrai que le rp, et donc la fic, n'a pas réellement été écrit pour le côté réaliste mais surtout pour rire. Et puis … Eh oh … Avouez que Sherlock bourré, il roxxe, faudrait le faire boire plus souvent ! J'voulais juste vous faire un gros bisous, merci a vous tous pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur. Et puis, grâce à ça, je peux fouetter Miette pour qu'elle continue de poster ! (une fic sans lecteurs, ça sert pas beaucoup beaucoup quoi, hein …) Bonne lecture les amis !**

**ENJOY**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:28) -Besoin d'aide JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:29) -Développe. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:30) -Me suis encore fait kidnapper JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:30) -Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? -SH

(17:31) -C'est une question rhétorique, inutile de répondre. -SH

(17:34) -Par qui ? Ca ne peut pas être Moriarty, ce serait lui qui m'aurait contacté sinon, et il semble logique que ce n'est pas un psychopathe, sinon il ne t'aurait pas laissé ton portable. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:37) -Peu importe par qui Sherlock, viens me chercher! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:39) -Oh, c'est mon abruti de frère. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:43) -Il refuse de me laisser partir tant que tu n'es pas venu prendre le thé avec lui! Et apparemment, votre mère est là aussi... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:44) -Tu diras à mon frère d'aller cordialement se faire foutre. -SH

(17:45) -Et tu t'excuseras auprès de ma mère, sinon elle va encore se mettre à pleurer. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:48) -Sherlock, viens me chercher JW

(17:53) -Sherlock JW

(17:59) -Sherlock! Tu vas quand même pas m'abandonner?! JW

(18:05) -Sérieusement, je veux rentrer moi! JW

(18:10) -S'il te plaît, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:11) -Désolé, je n'avais pas mon portable avec moi. -SH

(18:12) -J'ai envoyé un membre du réseau des SDF pour venir te chercher. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:15) -Putain mais... Sherlock franchement, tu pourrais bien dire bonjour à ta mère! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte?! Et puis mon kidnapping n'aura servit à rien dans ce cas! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:17) -Ce n'est pas le fait de la voir qui me dérange, mais c'est le concept même des réunions familiales qui m'horripile. Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonne. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:20) -Je savais déjà que le mot « famille » et « Holmes » avait du mal à coller ensemble, mais quand même... JW

(18:26) -Bon, et je fais quoi du coup moi? JW

(18:27) -Non mais parce que j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de vos histoires de famille. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:28) -Je te l'ai dis, un SDF va venir te chercher sous peu. -SH

(18:29) -Enfin, si il n'est pas mort d'un coma éthylique en cours de route. -SH

(18:32) -Il était à moitié saoûl quand je lui ai demandé de venir te chercher, et comme sa bouteille était encore à moitié pleine, j'en ai déduis qu'il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour venir te chercher, à savoir 1 heure, avant de finir raide dans le caniveau. En espérant que j'ai eu raison et qu'il n'est pas mort au moment où j'écris. -SH

(18:33) -Qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. -SH

(18:35) -Mais, si au bout d'une demie heure, il n'est toujours pas venu te chercher, tu sauras pourquoi. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:42) -Oh non mais c'est pas vrai, j'hallucine. JW

(18:47) -Tu me laisses, MOI, ton meilleur ami, pourrir dans un entrepôt avec ton frère, par TA faute, tu ne daignes pas venir me chercher, mais EN PLUS tu envoies un ivrogne à ta place, alors que tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il viendra... Tu sais que t'es un enfoiré?! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:48) -Pas la peine de verser dans le mélodrame, John. -SH

(18:49) -Tu passeras prendre du lait lorsque ce cher Mycroft t'auras laissé partir. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:51) -Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire d'aller te faire foutre, tu l'as déjà deviné? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:53) -C'est une assez bonne supposition. Sauf que tu te trompes sur un point; je ne devine pas, j'observe. -SH

(18:55) -Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai une expérience sur le feu. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:57) -T'es vraiment un connard Sherlock. Parfois, je regrette ta mort! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:58) -Puisque c'est comme ça... -SH

(19:00) -*Fait exploser l'appartement et meurt pulvérisé* -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(19:02) -Tu es ridicule. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(19:03) -*Mort pulvérisé donc ne peut pas répondre* -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(19:06) -Tu me désespères... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(19:07) -*Sherlock Holmes est content d'avoir désespéré John Watson avec sa mort* -SH

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:15) -Azerty or-ci -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:16) -Hein? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:18) -J'ai donc fait -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:21) -Tu as oublié de verrouiller ton portable en le mettant dans ta poche... C'est ça? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:22) -Habileté ...Tort -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:26) -Habileté...? Heein? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:27) -BEURK FAIT -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:29) -Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:30) -PORTABLE DE MERDE. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:30) -Ok. JW

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:33) -Tu veux en parler? Je sais que c'est difficile... Mais je suis là pour t'écouter, je suis ton ami après tout. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:35) -Mon T9 était bloqué, j'avais beau appuyer sur la touche pour l'enlever, rien n'y faisait ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:36) -Et tu voulais? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:38) -Le sarcasme te vas tellement bien John, presque autant que tes _magnifiques_ pulls. -SH

(17:39) -Je voulais savoir si je pouvais commander du chinois pour ce soir. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:42) -Si mes pulls t'insupportent, c'est bien, comme ça tu vas pouvoir arrêter de les mettre. JW

(17:44) -Et ok pour le chinois. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:45) -Je ne les met pas. -SH

(17:46) -Je prends comme d'habitude, j'imagine. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:50) -Tu me prendrais pas un peu pour un con, Sherlock? Bien sûr que tu met mes pulls! Qui d'autre que toi aurait pu les mettre? D'ailleurs, tu m'en as déformé un... JW

(17:51) -Et ouais, prends comme d'habitude. Et demande de la sauce soja cette fois, on oublie toujours. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:52) -Faux. -SH

(17:52) -Faux, faux, faux. -SH

(17:53) -Il y a peut-être une petite part de vérité, mais c'est faux. -SH

(17:57) -Ils n'ont plus de sauce, on fera sans. -SH

(17:58) -Enfin, _tu_ feras sans. Comme d'habitude. -SH

(18:15) -Pourquoi mets-tu autant de temps pour rentrer ? -SH

(18:16) -Oh, évidemment. -SH

(18:16) -Tu es avec la punaise. -SH

(18:17) -C'est surprenant de voir à quel point tu t'acharnes alors qu'il n'y a aucun espoir. -SH

(18:19) -Je te rappelle qu'elle est toujours en couple avec son urgentiste. Même si les efforts de mémoire ne sont visiblement pas ton point fort. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:25) -J'étais en train d'acheter tes patchs, comme tu m'avais dit qu'il t'en manquais ce matin, mais je crois que je vais aller me les faire rembourser. JW

(18:28) -Et je ne t'en veux pas pour mes pulls, ils sont à la mode après tout. Même le grand Sherlock Holmes a le droit d'avoir la classe de temps en temps! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:35) -C'est mon T9, je voulais dire : « Les efforts de mémoire sont ton point fort, d'habitude. » -SH

(18:37) -Et, John, j'ai toujours dis que tu étais élégant et raffiné. -SH

(18:38) -Tu vas me ramener mes patchs, n'est-ce pas ? -SH

(18:39) -N'est-ce pas ? -SH

(18:45) -Hein ? -SH

(18:53) -HEIN ?! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:56) -Je sais pas trop, en fait j'hésite, la « punaise » et son urgentiste m'ont invités à venir manger avec eux. JW

(18:58) -Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à être un peu plus gentil quand tu dépends de quelqu'un... Et surtout à trouver des excuses réalistes :) JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(19:02) -Mais John ! -SH

(19:04) -S'il te plaît. -SH

(19:05) -Je suis gentil. -SH

(19:06) -N'est-ce pas ? :( -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(19:07) -Prouves-le. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(19:08) -Espèce de sadique. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(19:10) -Tu es adorable toi aussi, Sherlock. JW

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:12) -JOHN, J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE D'IMPORTANT A TE DIRE. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:14) -? JW

(13:16) -Si tu écris en majuscules, ça doit être grave... JW

(13:21) -Ne me dis pas que tu as fait brûler Baker Street avec une de tes expériences... Si? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:22) -NON. -SH

(13:22) -PIRE QUE CA. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:23) -... JW

(13:24) -Je t'écoute. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:24) -C'EST HORRIBLE. -SH

(13:25) -JE NE LA RETROUVE PLUS ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:27) -Tu ne la retrouve plus...? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:27) -NON ! -SH

(13:28) -C'EST ATROCE ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:32) -Ok, ce serait sympa de m'expliquer. Qu'est-ce que tu ne retrouve plus, Sherlock? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:33) -MON ECHARPE ENFIN, JOHN ! -SH

(13:34) -ELLE ETAIT ACCROCHEE AU PORTE-MANTEAUX ET ELLE N'Y EST PLUS ! -SH

(13:35) -QUELQU'UN ME L'A PRIT ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:35) -Ah ça... Déverrouille ta touche maj, et calmes-toi. JW

(13:37) -J'ai une angine, il fallait que je me couvre la gorge... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:38) -LA TOUCHE EST BLOQUEE, J'AI BEAU CLIQUER DESSUS, CA NE MARCHE PAS. -SH

(13:41) -J'AURAIS DU ME DOUTER QUE C'ETAIT TOI. -SH

(13:43) -MAIS CA NE M'EST PAS VENU DIRECTEMENT A L'ESPRIT, CE N'EST PAS TON GENRE DE VOLER LES AFFAIRES DES AUTRES. -SH

(13:45) -J'AVAIS EMIS L'HYPOTHESE QU'IL S'AGISSAIT SOIT DE MYCROFT, DE MADAME HUDSON, OU DE LESTRADE. -SH

(13:46) -ILS ONT TOUS LES TROIS UNE RAISON DE M'EN VOULOIR. -SH

(13:47) -ET BORDEL DE TOUCHE MAJ QUI NE VEUT PAS S'ENLEVER. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:49) -Tout le monde a une raison de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose de toute manière... Enfin, passons. JW

(13:52) -Et je ne te l'ai pas volée, je te l'ai empruntée. Tu peux bien me prêter ton écharpe pour cette fois, je suis malade ! JW

(13:53) -Et dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu ''m'emprunte'' mes affaires sans mon accord? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:54) -TU VEUX QUE JE SOIS MALADE AUSSI ? C'EST CA QUE TU ESSAIES DE ME DIRE ? -SH

(13:55) -LES GENS VONT JASER TU SAIS. -SH

(13:55) -ENFIN MOI JE M'EN FICHE EPERDUMENT, DONC BON. -SH

(13:56) -ET CE N'EST PAS PAREIL. JE NE MET PAS TES PULLS QUAND JE SUIS MALADE MOI AU MOINS. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:57) -Alors tu avoues porter mes pulls. JW

(13:59) -Et puis, bordel, ce n'est qu'une putain d'écharpe! Ils n'ont pas de quoi ''jaser''. JW

(14:01) -Et puis tu tomberas pas malade, tu ne tombes JAMAIS malade. Ce qui prouve que même les microbes ne veulent pas de toi. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:02) -... -SH

(14:05) -JE N'AI PAS POUR HABITUDE D'ETRE VULGAIRE, MAIS LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE CECI : J'EMMERDE LES MICROBES, ET JE T'EMMERDE AUSSI PAR LA MEME OCCASION. -SH

(14:06) -TU PEUX GARDER MON ECHARPE SI CA TE CHANTE, ELLE RISQUERAIT SINON DE MALENCONTREUSEMENT PRENDRE FEU. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:09) -Oh, ça va, fais pas genre d'être vexé. Elle te vas bien mieux qu'à moi, je m'en achèterai une pour que tu arrêtes de piquer des crises. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:10) -M'EN FOUS. -SH

(14:11) -JE TE BOUDE. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:12) -Oh, miracle! Enfin la paix! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:13) -... -SH

(14:15) -*A BRULE LES PULLS DE JOHN PAR ACCIDENT* -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:17) -Fais gaffe à toi Sherlock Holmes! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:18) -*FIER* -SH

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:02) -JOHN, J'AI BESOIN DE TOI POUR M'AIDER A FAIRE CUIRE LES GATEAUX. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:03) -Ca me fait rire de te voir écrire en majuscules, on dirait que tu hurles. JW

(15:03) -Même si ça fait peur en fait. JW

(15:04) -Et ça fait encore plus peur du fait que tu parles de pâtisseries. JW

(15:05) -Et pendant qu'on en parle...Depuis QUAND tu fais des gâteaux toi?! JW

(15:07) -Et tu aurais pu monter me le dire, tu sais, parler avec son ami pour conserver les liens que tu as créé avec lui, au lieu d'utiliser ton portable ou ton ordinateur... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:08) -MOI CA NE ME FAIT PAS RIRE DU TOUT. -SH

(15:09) -CE PORTABLE COMMENCE A ME SORTIR PAR LES TROUS

(15:10) -DE NEZ. -SH

(15:11) -Bon sang, ça a coupé au milieux de ma phrase. -SH

(15:13) -Tiens ? La touche s'est désactivée d'elle-même ? -SH

(15:14) -Miracle.

(15:18) -Oui, donc, pour répondre à ton message, tu n'avais qu'à descendre, puisque tu tiens tant à me parler. Moi je suis occupé en cuisine. -SH

(15:10) -Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai commencé à faire des gâteaux depuis peu. Il faut bien un début à tout. -SH

(15:11) -Je compte les offrir à Mycroft, demain c'est son anniversaire. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:13) -OH MON DIEUU XDDD JW

(15:16) -Tu m'as tué, mais à un point! JW

(15:17) -C'était épique. C'est officiel, j'adore ton portable. JW

(15:18) -Bon allez, soyons sérieux une seconde.

(15:19) -Un gâteau pour Myc...

(15:21) -Ah, ok, d'accord. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu avais acheté en quantité astronomique de l'huile de paraffine. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:22) -Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, ce n'est pas drôle ! -SH

(15:24) -Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, John. -SH

(15:25) -N'ai-je pas le droit d'offrir un présent à mon frère pour célébrer le jour de sa naissance ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:26) -Rooh, mais je plaisantais! JW

(15:29) -Que c'est touchant! Ton honnêteté suinte tellement qu'elle irradie de mille feux, Sherlock! JW

(15:30) -Non, sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu manigance? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:31) -Mais rien du tout. -SH

(15:32) -Seulement des gâteaux. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:34) -A l'huile de paraffine. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:35) -...A l'huile de paraffine. SH

(15:37) -Pour une fois que je veux faire plaisir à quelqu'un, tu devrais être content ! Je cherche à l'aider dans son régime, il souffre tellement le pauvre ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:38) -C'est sûr qu'il ne souffrira plus avec ça dans le gâteau. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:40) -Oups, j'ai fais exploser le micro-ondes. J'ai dû mettre sur le mauvais temps de cuisson, je suppose. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:43) -Putain Sherlock, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes avec l'électroménager! Ca coûte cher! Surtout si c'est pour empoisonner ton frère, bordel de merde! JW

(15:45) -T'as intérêt de tout nettoyer, je te préviens! Sinon Madame Hudson, en plus de faire une syncope en voyant le massacre, va encore augmenter le loyer pour les réparations... JW

(15:46) -J'arrive, parce que je sens que tu t'en sortiras jamais tout seul... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:48) -Madame Hudson a vu bien pire que ça, ce n'est pas avec une petite explosion de rien du tout qu'elle risque de faire une syncope. -SH

(15h49) -Tiens, j'entends du bruit dans les escaliers. Etrange... -SH

(15:55) -Oh. -SH

(15:56) -Dépêches-toi, j'entends Madame Hudson arriver, et d'après le bruit de ses pas, elle vient avec un balai. -SH

(15:57) -Ma durée de vie risque de fortement raccourcir. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:59) -Oh, si Madame Hudson s'occupe déjà de ton cas, c'est bon alors. Dis-lui de faire attention à sa hanche! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(16:00) -John, tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul face à Madame Hudson ?! -SH

(16:01) -Je n'ai aucune chance ! -SH

(16:03) -ELLE ARRIVE. -SH

(16:06) -Aaaaaaaah -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(16:07) -*Encourage joyeusement Madame Hudson depuis sa chambre* JW

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:03) -Oui. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:05) -Oui? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:05) -Vibrant. -SH

(14:06) -MORDRE. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:08) -C'est une devinette ou tu as encore un problème avec ton téléphone? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:10) -Je vais exploser ce portable. -SH

(14:11) -Oui, c'est le T9. Il s'est enclenché sans que j'y fasse attention. -SH

(14:11) -Je disais : « John. Viens. MAINTENANT. » -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:13) -Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à t'en servir... C'est pourtant pas compliqué de se servir de l'électronique pourtant! JW

(14:14) -Tu sais que je suis au travail là, Sherlock? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:15) -Dixit celui qui n'arrive pas à se servir d'une caisse électronique. -SH

(14:17) -Ce que je veux ? John, _pourquoi_ as-tu ramené un _chat_ à Baker Street ? -SH

(14:18) -IL EST SUR MES GENOUX, EN TRAIN DE FAIRE SES GRIFFES. -SH

(14:18) -VIENS M'AIDER. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:20) -Je t'emmerde. JW

(14:24) -Et le pauvre chaton était tout seul, sous la pluie, je n'allais pas le laisser! Quel sans coeur ferait une chose pareille? Et puis, un peu de compagnie ne nous fera pas de mal! JW

(14:26) -Et ce qu'il fait là, c'est une marque d'affection, tu devrais être flatté! Fais-lui donc une caresse, il ne demande que ça! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:27) -Mais _pourquoi_ tu m'engueules ? -SH

(14:29) -JE M'EN CONTREFOUS QUE CE SOIT UNE MARQUE D'AFFECTION, CE GREFFIER EST EN TRAIN DE TRANSFORMER MES GENOUX EN LAMBEAUX. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:30) -Mais d'où je t'engueule?! J'ai rien dit! JW

(14:31) -Et bah pose-le à côté, ne fais pas l'enfant! La petite bête ne mange pas la grosse! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:32) -Tu n'as rien dit ? Et le « je t'emmerde » était là pour faire joli ? -SH

(14:33) -Et comment veux-tu que je l'enlèves, il est collé à mes genoux ! -SH

(14:35) -Si je le bouge, avec ses griffes plantées dans mon pantalon, il va le déchirer ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:38) -Le « je t'emmerde », tu l'as mérité. C'était pour la machine, la caisse automatique. JW

(14:39) -Et bien, il faut souffrir pour être ''belle''. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:39) -Toujours aussi rancunier. -SH

(14:40) -Et je disais ça pour ''plaisanter''. Ce n'est pas ce que les gens font ? -SH

(14:40) -Même si j'énonçais avant tout la vérité. -SH

(14:41) -Oh toi, tu vas voir. -SH

(14:42) -Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la sensation que tes pulls risquent subitement de disparaître. -SH

(14:42) -Sous les griffes d'un chat. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:43) -C'est une menace? JW

(14:43) -Tu veux revoir ton violon vivant? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:45) -Oh John, que j'aime ton sens de la répartie. Comme si tu pouvais y toucher de là où tu es ! Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand un violon est un être vivant ? -SH

(14:46) -Si tu y touches, ce dont je doute fortement, saches que, dans ce cas, tu verras ta durée de vie subitement raccourcir. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:48) -Je suis mort de peur! Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, ajoute au violon Mr. Crâne. JW

(14:49) -Et ton manteau de frimeur. Avec l'écharpe. JW

(14:50) -Maintenant, démerdes-toi avec le chat et fous-moi la paix. Je travaille. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:50) -C'est la guerre que tu veux ? Très bien, tu vas l'avoir. -SH

(14:51) -Si tu vois des pulls et un chat voler, c'est normal, c'est cadeau de ma part. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:54) -Je prends note. Si tu vois les touches de ton BlackBerry un peu partout dans le salon et un poster géant de Mycroft au dessus de ton lit, c'est normal, c'est cadeau de ma part! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:55) -Et bien rentres donc, je suis impatient de voir ça. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:57) -Oh, non! Non, tu n'as pas hâte, tu vas même regretter d'être né! Lestrade ne te reconnaîtra même plus une fois que j'en aurai finit avec toi! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:59) -Je meurs de peur. -SH

(15:00) -Mes mains tremblent, j'ai du mal à contenir ma frayeur. -SH

oOo D_eux heures plus tard... _ oOo

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:02) -Excuses-moi de t'avoir frappé... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:03) -Excuses-moi de ne pas t'excuser. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:05) -Non mais t'es chiant toi aussi! Mais bon... J'aurai pas dû m'emporter autant, c'est vrai... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:06) -Merci du compliment, ça me va droit au cœur. Même si je n'en ai pas. -SH

(17:08) -Et ravi de voir que tu te rends compte de ta stupidité. -SH

(17:08) -Même si tu aurai pu t'excuser en face, plutôt que de le faire par SMS. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:10) -Certes, de _notre_ stupidité. Ne t'inquiètes pas, dans 3-4 jours ça ne se verra plus. JW

(17:11) -Oui mais tu sais qu'on arrive jamais à se dire sincèrement les choses quand on se parle en face... JW

(17:12) -Au fait, en passant, je t'ai acheté des patchs et du lait. JW

(17:12) -Tu peux prendre mon PC aussi si tu veux. JW

(17:13) -Et mon pull. JW

(17:16) -... JW

(17:16) -Désolé :( JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:17) -Idiot... -SH

(17:21) -Merci... Je suppose. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:22) -Excuses acceptées? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:22) -On va dire ça comme ça. -SH

(17:23) -Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. -SH

(17:23) -Et aussi parce qu'une bagarre pour un chat, c'est puéril. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:24) -Indigne de nous, même... JW

(17:25) -D'ailleurs, pendant qu'on en parle... JW

(17:25) -Il a un nom ce chat? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:26) -Un... Nom ? -SH

(17:27) -Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce tigre miniature ai un nom ? -SH

(17:29) -Oh, Seigneur... -SH

(17:30) -Il est hors de question de le garder. -SH

(17:30) -Clair ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:32) -Tigre miniature...? JW

(17:33) -C'est un chat Sherlock, un chat! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il te fait... Peur? XD JW

(17:35) -Je paye la moitié du loyer, ce chat reste. JW

(17:36) -Et il a le droit à un nom! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:36) -Un chat, un tigre ou un mollusque, c'est PAREIL. -SH

(17:37) -Peur ? Oui, mais non, je ne crois pas. -SH

(17:39) -Ce greffier m'exaspère, on dirait qu'il me nargue. Il me fixe avec ses yeux verts, en jubilant des horreurs qu'il va me faire subir. -SH

(17:40) -Je ne suis pas dupe. -SH

(17:40) -Excuse non valable John, je paye moi aussi la moitié du loyer. -SH

(17:41) -Et si tu n'avais pas insisté pour travailler, c'est moi qui aurait tout payé. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:42) -Et tu serai devenu le maître incontesté du 221B? JW

(17:43) -Pauvre Madame Hudson, je l'a plains si ça avait été le cas! JW

(17:44) -Oh, et puis, il y a déjà un tigre et un mollusque ici, pourquoi pas un chat? :) JW

(17:45) -Il reste. JW

(17:48) -De plus, il ne te fera pas de mal si tu es gentil, que tu lui donne à manger, que tu fais ce que je te demande, que tu me vénères, que tu arrêtes tes expériences dans la cuisine, que tu ranges ta chambre et que tu fasses les carreaux. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:49) -Je suis déjà le « maître incontesté du 221B ». Seulement, je ne m'en vante pas. -SH

(17:50) -Je te félicite John, tu as enfin accepté le fait que tu avais le même quotient intellectuel que celui d'un mollusque. Je suis fier de toi. -SH

(17:51) -Je crains, hélas, que ce ne soit pas possible pour lui de rester, non. -SH

(17:53) -On ne t'as jamais dit que tu avais raté une brillante carrière de comique, John? J'aime particulièrement la manière dont tu fais la transition entre ce chat et tes rêves que tu prends pour des réalités. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:54) -Ta répartie m'éblouis Sherlock, tout comme ta modestie! Ce chat reste, ce n'est pas discutable, ''grand maître''. JW

(17:55) -Comme nom, que dirais-tu de « marmelade » ? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(17:56) -Tes sarcasmes sont aussi originaux que tes goûts en matière de prénoms. -SH

(17:58) -Marmelade convient néanmoins parfaitement à ce greffier, une fois jeté par la fenêtre et écrasé par une voiture. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(17:59) -Tu me fatigues, tu le sais ça? JW

(18:01) -Et ça me fais rire d'entendre ce genre de trucs venant d'un type qui s'appelle Sherlock. JW

(18:02) -Tu n'as qu'à proposer, toi, puisque tu es si malin et original. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:02) -Je suis malin et original. -SH

(18:04) -Pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi mon prénom, alors si tu as des réclamations à faire, adresses-toi à ceux qui sont directement concernés. -SH

(18:05) -Et en passant, je préfère avoir un nom unique qui a une certaine classe, plutôt que de porter le même nom que 67.5% d'hommes sur Terre. -SH

(18:07) -Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai proposer un nom puisqu'on ne le garde pas. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:09) -Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. JW

(18:10) -Je préciserai même je t'emmerde. JW

(18:11) -J'aime bien ce chat, il est mignon, câlin et en plus il t'insupportes, il est parfait! JW

(18:11) -« Opium », c'est joli « Opium », non? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:13) -Pitié... -SH

(18:15) -Tu le fais exprès, rassures-moi ? -SH

(18:16) -Quittes à lui donner un nom ridicule, pourquoi pas « Patapouf » ou « Gros minet » tant que tu y es ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:17) -Pourquoi pas? JW

(18:20) -Hey mais attends... Tu connais Sylvestre le chat?! Depuis quand tu regardes des dessins animés toi? Et puis bon, Gros Minet, c'est pas très original, et ça ne lui correspond pas tant que ça... JW

(18:21) -Je l'aurai bien appelé « Dominatrix », vu comme il t'effraie, mais je crois que c'est un mâle. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:23) -Comme si j'avais peur d'Adler ! -SH

(18:24) -Je n'ai peur de personne, et surtout pas de La Femme. -SH

(18:24) -De toute façon, mâle ou femelle, ce chat reste un boulet. -SH

(18:25) -En parlant de boulet, le nom d'Anderson me vient à l'esprit. -SH

(18:25) -Le tiens aussi conviendrai bien. -SH

(18:26) -Ainsi que celui de Lestrade. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:28) -Sherlock, mis à part le fait que je t'emmerde profondément, tu es un génie! JW

(18:29) -Lestrade lui convient parfaitement! En plus il a lui aussi le pelage poivre sel et les yeux verts! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:32) -J'ai cru pendant un instant que c'était ironique. Malheureusement il semblerait que non. -SH

(18:33) -Je disais ça pour plaisanter. Ou pas. -SH

(18:39) -Va pour Lestrade si ça te chante, mais saches que ça ne signifie pas qu'il va rester. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:41) -Merci :) JW

(18:41) -Je t'adore Sherlock. JW

(18:42) -Je savais que tu serai d'accord! JW

(18:43) -Je vais dire à Lestrade qu'on l'adopte, je re JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:44) -Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le sens de ma phrase. -SH

(18:44) -Ce. Truc. Ne. Reste. Pas. -SH

(18:45) -Le dire à Lestrade ? Lequel ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:45) -Maintenant que TU lui as trouvé un nom, on est obligé de le garder. JW

(18:47) -Haha, tu as l'intention d'adopter Greg aussi? Je ne te savais pas si dévoué Sherlock! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:48) -C'est TOI qui voulais lui donner un nom à la base, je te rappelle. Je suis rentré dans ton jeu pour que tu te sentes moins seul, c'est tout. -SH

(18:50) -Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait le garder pour la stupide raison qu'on lui ai trouvé un nom, il y a bien des enfants abandonnés, alors qu'on leurs parents les ont baptisés avant. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:51) -Non, Sherlock. Ca, ça ne se dit pas. JW

(18:52) -Tu ne devrais même pas le penser d'ailleurs. JW

(18:54) -Je pense qu'un peu d'humanité te feras du bien, raison de plus pour le garder. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(18:55) -Non. -SH

(18:56) -Si on le garde, je te renie. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(18:59) -Me renier... La bonne blague! Tu vas faire la gueule 2 jours jusqu'à ce que ton envie de thé au petit dej reprenne le dessus sur ton attitude de gamin. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(19:04) -Sherlock Holmes n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Merci de bien vouloir lui laisser un message. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(19:06) -C'est ce que je fais depuis tout-à-l'heure, t'envoyer des messages, abruti! Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais... JW

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(J'écris en anglais et en majuscules pour que ça fasse un effet dramatique)**

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Alors, d'après vous, comment va se passer la colocation entre le matou Lestrade et Sherlock ? Est-ce qu'il y aura un duel sanglant entre les deux ? Un triangle amoureux ? A MOINS QU'IL NE SOIT UN SUPER CHAT VENU DE L' ESPACE ET QU'IL VA RESOUDRE DES ENQUETES AVEC SES MAITRES ?! **

**Oups, je crois que j'ai spoilé.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura l'apparition des autres personnages de la série, avec Moriarty, Irène et les autres... !**

**Mais vous n'aurez la suite que si j'ai des reviews. HAHAHA (Ceci était un rire diabolique)**


	3. Chapitre 3

_« Vous avez reçu un nouveau message »_

_Chapitre 3_

**Et voici fraîchement arrivé... *DUN DUN DUN***

**Le chapitre 3 ! (Nous irons aux bois)**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais tout le chapitre s'était effacé (PUTAIN D'ORDI DE MON CU- je plaisante, George, je t'aime, tu le sais... C'est de la faute à Open Office, l'est méchant, vilain ce logiciel!) et j'ai donc du tout réécrire... Ca plus ma flemme monstre... Surtout que vers la fin, les heures d'envois ne s'affichent plus, je sais pas pourquoi ça me fait ça, mais je vais essayer de régler le problème au plus vite. **

**ENFIN BREF, HEM.**

**Au programme, une mésentente cordiale entre Sherlock et Lestrade, les fantasmes de Moriarty partie 1, une revenante qui donne des conseils amoureux à notre cher John, Harry et ses bouteilles, Sherlock en pauvre victime, ainsi qu'un chapitre bonus ! (Vous aimez les cross-over ?) **

**Encore merci à vous tous pour vos reviews super gentilles, je vous kiss et tout, hahaha :D**

**Sur ce... ENJOY.**

**(Pour une fois que je fais pas de pavé en intro, EXPLOIT)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:35) -Je te hais, toi et ton greffier. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:37) -Quoi encore? JW

(14:39) -Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de t'entendre avec lui au lieu de me harceler? JW

(14:40) -J'ai un vrai métier moi, Sherlock. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:41) -C'est lui qui ne peut pas m'encadrer, je fais des efforts moi ! -SH

(14:42) -Il a fait tomber mon microscope et il a lacéré mon fauteuil ! -SH

(14:42) -... Parce que Détective Consultant n'est pas un vrai métier peut-être ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:45) -Non, ce n'est pas un vrai métier, sinon d'autres personnes exerceraient cette fonction. JW

(14:46) -Et Lestrade n'a rien contre toi, ce n'est qu'un animal, Sherlock! JW

(14:48) -Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:51) -Pendant un très court instant, j'ai cru que tu parlais du Lestrade de Scotland Yard, et je me suis permis de rire. -SH

(14:52) -En fait non, je ne riais pas. Mais tu as compris l'idée. -SH

(14:53) -Ce n'est pas un animal, mais un démon. -SH

(14:54) -Le chat, pas Lestrade. Et arrêtes de défendre ce sac à puces. -SH

(14:57) -Pour la dernière fois, SI, c'est un vrai métier. Que les autres aillent se faire foutre, moi au moins j'ai inventé ma fonction et elle est originale. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:00) -Tu préférerais que je te défende toi? Tu es ridicule Sherlock... JW

(15:01) -Toi tu as les moyens de te défendre, pas lui! JW

(15:03) -Et ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux? JW

(15:04) -(En passant, il n'a pas de puces, je l'ai traité) JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:05) -Oui, je préférerais. -SH

(15:07) -Et ne me dis pas qu'il ne peut pas se défendre, il a des lames de rasoir au bout des pattes ! -SH

(15:07) -Jaloux d'un chat ? Laisses-moi rire. -SH

(15:08) -Je m'en fous, il n'a peut-être pas de puces, mais il reste un sac. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:11) -Vilain Matou! Tu embêtes tonton Sherlock! Je suis pas content hein, tu es très méchant, vilain! Tu vas prendre une fessée Lestrade! JW

(15:12) -Ca te vas là, tu te sens mieux? -_- JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:15) -J'ai eu l'impression durant une fraction de seconde que Madame Hudson avait prit ton portable pour écrire ce message. -SH

(15:16) -Et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je l'enregistre pour l'envoyer à Lestrade. Tu sais, l'inspecteur. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:17) -Oh, espèce d'enfoiré... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:18) -Ton compliment me touche, John. -SH

(15:20) -Sur ce, à ce soir. Je compte faire de la purée de chat pour le dîner, j'espère que ce sera à ton goût ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:21) -C'est toi qui va finir en purée. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:23) -Super, comme ça je ne serais plus là lorsque tu voudras me faire la becquetée ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:24) -Ta gueule. JW

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Inconnu à John Watson]

(11:04) -Bien le bonjour Johnny-boy ! M

[De John Watson à Moriarty]

(11:05) -Oh non pitié... JW

(11:07) -Ecoutez, je suis déjà très occupé avec Lestrade et Sherlock. JW

(11:10) -Je n'ai pas besoin de vous par dessus le marché, ces deux-là me suffisent déjà. JW

(11:11) -N'y voyez rien de personnel. JW

[De Moriarty à John Watson]

(11:12) -... Moi qui croyais que vous n'accepteriez jamais votre bisexualité... Mais en plus de l'accepter vous faîtes des plans à trois ? M

(11:13) -Sherly n'a même pas pensé à m'inviter... Je suis déçu. M

[De John Watson à Moriarty]

(11:16) -Hein... ? JW

(11:18) -Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, avec vos insinuations douteuses, espèce de vieux pervers?! Et toujours est-il que je ne suis PAS gay! JW

[De Moriarty à John Watson]

(11:19) -Vieux ?! VIEUX ?! Je suis plus jeune que toi et tu OSES m'insulter de la sorte, Johnny ?! M

(11:19) -Je suis horriblement vexé là. M

(11:25) -J'aurai presque envie de te dépecer et de te transformer en chaussures, par pur sadisme. Quoi que, larguer une bombe sur Londres est également un très bon moyen pour se calmer... M

(11:26) -Et je n'aurais pas à me salir les mains. M

[De John Watson à Moriarty]

(11:26) -Tu me fatigues... Si tu arrêtais de lui tirer la queue quand il vient chercher une caresse, Lestrade ne te considérerais peut-être pas comme un chien et arrêterait de te griffer! JW

(11:27) -Merde, trompé de numéro. JW

[De Moriarty à John Watson]

(11:29) -Mon Dieu. M

(11:33) -Je vais, très sincèrement, enregistrer ce message et le faire publier sur vos Blogs respectifs, à toi et à Sherly, parce que c'est absolument épique. M

(11:34) -Je regrette de ne pas avoir fait installer de caméras au 221B... M

(11:35) -Je pourrais toujours cracker celles de l'aîné Holmes... M

(11:35) -Oh oui, je vais définitivement le faire ! M

[De John Watson à Moriarty]

(11:36) -Mais qu'est-ce que vous imaginez enfin?! JW

(11:39) -Vos caméras ne serviront pas beaucoup, il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant au 221B... A moins que vous espérez voir Sherlock faire des trucs à Lestrade -et si c'est le cas, vous avez vraiment un gros problème dans votre tête- mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible vu comment ses deux-là ne peuvent pas s'encadrer. Et en passant, Sherlock n'est pas zoophile. Du moins je ne crois pas. JW

(11:40) -Nécrophile par contre, j'ai un doute. JW

(11:42) -...Ah, d'accord, je crois que je viens de comprendre à quoi vous pensiez à propos de Lestrade... Enfin je crois. JW

(11:43) -Et puis merde, vous me faîtes tous chier à prendre toujours tout de travers! JW

[De Moriarty à John Watson]

(11:43) -Je n'imagine rien Johnny, je constate ! M

(11:45) -Et bien sûr que Sherlock est zoophile enfin, il aime les petits toutous, comme toi et Lestrade ! Même si, en effet, il a plus des tendances nécrophiles. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être à la place de ses corps, qu'il fouette à coups de cravache, sa chemise atrocement serrée sur son torse fin, transpirant par l'effort... M

(11:46) -J'en frétille rien que d'y penser ! *_* M

(11:47) -Pour information, je ne prends pas toujours de travers, tout dépend de la position dans laquelle je suis ! Tu veux que je te montre, Johnny? :) M

[De John Watson à Moriarty]

(11:47) -Oh. Mon. Dieu. JW

(11:48) -Je vais pas dormir de la nuit maintenant... JW

(11:48) -Vous êtes dégueulasse, j'espère au moins que vous le savez?! JW

(11:50) -Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à toucher à Sherlock, espèce de malade! JW

(11:51) -Et pour votre information, Lestrade n'est pas un chien, mais un chat. JW

[De Moriarty à John Watson]

(11:53) -Vous faîtes des soirées à thèmes ? Des thèmes animaliers en plus ?! Laissez-moi venir au moins une fois ! M

(11:53) -Ou plusieurs. M

(11:54) -J'aime toujours venir plusieurs fois, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. ;) M

(11:55) -Lestrade, en chat ? J'ai du mal à imaginer cet inspecteur incompétent (mais néanmoins sexy) en chat. M

(11:55) -En fait si, je l'imagine très bien. Avec le harnais. M

(11:57) -Oh, oui. M

[De John Watson à Moriarty]

(11:59) -Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasse. Et je pèse mes mots. JW

(12:00) -Un gros malade mental qu'il faudrait enfermer. JW

(12:03) -Je ne me sens plus en sécurité maintenant... JW

(12:03) -Encore heureux qu'il ne fantasme pas sur moi... ._. JW

(12:05) -Et une minute... Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez, là? De qui vous parlez? De l'inspecteur? Je parlais de Lestrade le chat moi! JW

(12:06) -Pas de Greg. JW

(12:10) -Oh. Oh non. JW

(12:11) -Non! Non non non! Il y a un mal entendu! JW

(12:11) -Oubliez tout ça! JW

[De Moriarty à John Watson]

(12:12) -Qui te dis que je ne fantasme pas sur toi aussi ? :) M

(12:13) -Je t'imagine attaché à une chaise, me suppliant d'épargner ta vie... Que c'est jouissif ! M

(12:16) -Il faudrait que j'arrête de m'exciter pour un rien. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis entouré de plein de garçons sexy... M

(12:17) -Et je ne risque certainement pas d'oublier, non. M

(12:18) -Surveille bien ton Blog, Johnny-boy ! Bonne journée. ;) M

[De John Watson à Moriarty]

(12:19) -...JW

(12:20) -Au secours... JW

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Inconnu à John Watson]

(16:02) -Bonjour, Docteur Watson. IA

[De John Watson à Inconnu]

(16:03) -...Bonjour? JW

(16:05) -Je doute que vous vous soyez trompé de numéro... Mais vous êtes... ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir rencontré récemment de « IA » JW

[De Inconnu à John Watson]

(16:08) -« Intelligence Artificielle » m'aurait bien convenu, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas ça. IA

(16:09) -Cherchez mieux, Docteur. IA

[De John Watson à Inconnu]

(16:11) -Ok. A voir le sourire de Sherlock, je me suis encore fait avoir. JW

(16:12) -Premièrement, qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore en vie?! JW

(16:13) -Et deuxièmement... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?! JW

[De Irène Adler à John Watson]

(16:14) -Notre détective sait sourire ?! Je regrette de ne pas être là pour voir ça ! IA

(16:16) -Vous avez de la chance, vous savez, Docteur Watson. IA

(16:17) -Comment et pourquoi je suis restée en vie n'a pas d'importance. IA

(16:18) -Ce qui en a en revanche, c'est notre beau brun adoré. IA

(16:20) -Oh, et vous seriez un ange si vous pourriez dire à Sherlock que je l'invite à dîner. IA

[De John Watson à Irène Adler]

(16:20) -« Notre »... ? JW

(16:23) -Et vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je fasse le postier. Demandez-lui vous-même, je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre petit jeu de couple. JW

(16:24) -Et fichez-moi la paix. Je ne veux plus être mêlé à vos histoires! JW

[De Irène Adler à John Watson]

(16:27) -Que vous êtes mignon quand vous êtes jaloux ! IA

(16:29) -Et sachez que, malheureusement, il ne se passe rien entre Sherlock et moi. Il ne me considère que comme une rivale, la femme qui l'a battu. Rien de plus. IA

[De John Watson à Irène Adler]

(16:29) -Je ne suis PAS jaloux. JW

(16:29) -Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être d'ailleurs! JW

(16:30) -Je ne suis pas gay. JW

(16:30) -J'en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires de toute manière. JW

(16:31) -Et puis merde, je n'ai pas à me justifier, lui et moi ne sommes pas un couple! JW

[De Irène Adler à John Watson]

(16:32) -Pour quelqu'un qui, justement, n'a ''rien à justifier'', je trouve que vous en rajoutez un peu trop. IA

(16:33) -Si vous êtes jaloux. Et si vous êtes un couple. IA

(16:36) -En passant, je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez gay Docteur Watson. Seulement, il y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle ! IA

(16:37) -Et nous savons tous deux que Sherlock n'est pas un homme, il est bien plus que ça. IA

(16:40) -Je vais devoir vous laisser, un client m'attend. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Docteur Watson. IA

[De John Watson à Irène Adler]

(16:41) -... JW

(16:41) -...Ok... JW

(16:43) -Bonne journée, Mademoiselle Adler. JW

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:24) -Moi aussi je t'aime. Bisous, à demain! JW

(14:25) -Oups, désolé, Sherlock, trompé de contact! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:28) -Trompé ? Je ne crois pas, non. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:32) -Hein? JW

(14:34) -Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris mais c'est pas grave... JW

(14:35) -Je me suis trompé de contact, ce n'était pas pour toi. Ok? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:36) -Faux. -SH

(14:36) -Faux, faux, faux. -SH

(14:37) -Arrêtes de te cacher derrière des excuses, John. Tu ne sors avec personne depuis des semaines, et jamais tu n'enverrais ce message à Sarah après votre ''rupture''. -SH

(14:39) -Tu as tout simplement envoyé ce message dans le but de savoir si ma réponse serait positive ou non. CQFD. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:40) -... JW

(14:41) -Ok, tu es définitivement con. JW

(14:42)- Je me suis TROMPE, t'entends? Abruti. JW

(14:43) -Et pour mes rencards, qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord?! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:45) -Je ne sais pas, je déduis. -SH

(14:46) -Et je ne suis pas ''con''. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:47) -Et bien tu déduis mal, amateur. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:48) -Je ne suis PAS un amateur. Gares à toi, John Watson. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:49) -Ok, alors dis-moi pourquoi je t'aurais envoyé ce message, puisque tu es si intelligent. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:52) -Je l'ai déjà dit quelque minutes plus tôt, John. Il est parfaitement inutile de me répéter. Surtout que je déteste ça. -SH

(14:53) -Mais puisque tu insiste, la seule et unique raison, c'est parce que tu es attiré par moi. C'est évident. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:56) -Ce que tu peux être prétentieux! Ca va les chevilles?! JW

(14:57) -Et pour la millième fois, je ne suis PAS gay bordel de merde! JW

(14:57) -AMATEUR. JW

(14:59) -Le message que je t'ai envoyé par accident, c'était pour ma sœur. JW

(15:00) -D'ailleurs, elle vient manger à la maison demain. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:06) -Oh. -SH

(15:17) -Je le savais. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:18) -Mais oui, bien sûr. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:19) -Bien. -SH

(15:24) -Tu prendras du lait en rentrant. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:25) -J'aime comment tu essaies de changer de sujet de manière subtile... x) JW

(15:26) -Et c'est à ton tour d'aller en chercher. JW

(15:26) -Amateur. :) JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(15:27) -Faux. -SH

(15:28) -Oups, j'ai fais un trou dans le frigo. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(15:29) -Seigneur... JW

_oOo Devinettes time oOo_

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:10) -Je ronge l'acier et réduis les pierres en poussière, qui suis-je? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:11) -Le temps. -SH

(13:13) -Trouve quelque chose de moins évident la prochaine fois, John. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:18) -Qu'est-ce donc que 32 chevaux blancs galopants sur une colline rouge? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:18) -Les dents. -SH

(13:19) -Prévisible. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:21) -T'es fort... JW

(13:28) -Hum, voyons voir si tu pourras deviner celle-là... JW

(13:30) -A ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai dans ma poche? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:31) -Ton porte-monnaie ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:32) -Nope. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:33) -Tes mains. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:35) -Haha, bien tenté, mais c'est pas ça non plus! Attention, plus qu'un essai! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:35) -C'est ridicule. -SH

(13:36) -Ton portable ? -SH

(13:37) -Qu'est-ce que je raconte, tu l'as dans les mains. -SH

(13:39) -JE SAIS ! -SH

(13:39) -TES CLES -SH

(13:39) -UN MOUCHOIR -SH

(13:40) -UNE BOUTEILLE DE LAIT -SH

(13:40) -MINIATURE -SH

(13:41) -MONSIEUR CRANE -SH

(13:42) -BORDEL MA TOUCHE MAJ EST ENCORE BLOQUEE, J'ESPERE QUE TU ES FIER DE TOI -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:43) -Très. :D JW

(13:44) -Surtout que tu as faux sur toute la ligne! Hahaha, j'ai gagné! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:46) -TU MENS -SH

(13:46) -FAUX -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:47) -J'ai gagné contre Sherlock Holmes, hahaha! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:48) -FAUX -SH

(13:50) -OH JE SAIS -SH

(13:51) -DE LA CONFITURE ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:53) -Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça? XD JW

(13:54) -Et non, ce n'est pas ça! Tu as perdu Sherlock. :D JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:55) -TU ME NARGUES, AVOUES. -SH

(13:56) -AU LIEU DE ME FAIRE MARINER, DIS-LE MOI. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(13:58) -Le moi. :) JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(13:59) -... -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:03) -Je plaisante Sherlock! JW

(14:04) -Ce qu'il y a dans ma poche, c'est simple pourtant! JW

(14:07) -Il s'agit... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:08) -... -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:11) -De... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:11) -... -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:15) -*Roulements de tambour* JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:16) -ACCOUCHES, BORDEL ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:17) -...De tes patchs. Idiot. :) JW

(14:18) -Merci qui? JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:21) -Oh. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:22) -Tu es mignon quand tu t'énerves, je savais que je t'aurais un jour! JW

(14:24) -Et j'ai réussis à débloquer ta touche maj, si ça c'est pas de la magie. :D JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:26) -Mignon -SH

(14:27) -MIGNON -SH

(14:29) -JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON. -SH

(14:30) -... -SH

(14:31) -Et, pour les patchs... Je... -SH

(14:33) -... -SH

(14:35) -Enfin... -SH

(14:35) -Voilà quoi. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

(14:36) -De rien Sherlock, ça me fais plaisir! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

(14:37) - :) -SH

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-Aides-moi, ta sœur est à la maison et ne veut pas me lâcher. -SH

-Elle me menace avec son sac. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? JW

-Je comprends pas pourquoi vous vous collez si vous vous supportez pas... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-C'est elle, elle m'a suivit jusqu'à Baker Street, à moitié saoul, et s'est mise à m'insulter ! -SH

-Elle m'a balancé le service à thé. Madame Hudson va me tuer. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-Bon, elle répond pas au téléphone, dis-lui que j'arrive et que la violence ne sert à rien. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Laisses-moi rire. -SH

-Au moins, on est sûr que vous faîtes bien partie de la même famille. -SH

-Houla, elle est en train d'essayer de me draguer. -SH

-Très lourdement d'ailleurs. -SH

-Elle doit être plus saoul que je le croyais. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-Mais... Je t'emmerde! JW

-Démerdes-toi si t'es pas content. T'as qu'à accepter ses avances, elle te foutra la paix après! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-Quoi ?! -SH

-Je crains de ne pas avoir tout saisi... -SH

-Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ta sœur est LESBIENNE. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un homme. -SH

-Viens m'aider, bon sang ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-Peut-être, mais elle est également bourrée. Soit elle t'embrasse, soit elle t'égorge, à toi de voir. JW

-J'aime bien le « aux dernières nouvelles ». Ca c'est toi qui le dit! JW

-Et puis j'suis occupé, je fais les courses pour ce soir. JW

-Ce soir... Et merde... Bon, je pense que, vu que Harry est bourrée, on oublies le dîner, hein? JW

-Moi qui voulais qu'on passe une soirée peinards tous les quatre pour une fois... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-PLUTÔT MOURIR QUE DE ME FAIRE EMBRASSER PAR CETTE FOLLE ! -SH

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tous les quatre »... ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-Par tous les quatre, j'entends : toi, moi, Harry, et Lestrade (le chat). JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là... -SH

-Et comment ça « c'est toi qui le dit » ? -SH

-Oh. -SH

-John. -SH

-Tu vas me le payer. -SH

-En passant, pour le dîner, ça peut toujours tenir si j'assomme ta sœur, elle aura largement le temps de décuver d'ici à ce qu'on mange. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-Je sais que elle et moi ne nous entendons pas toujours très bien mais... Si tu touches à un seul cheveux de ma sœur, j'te bute. JW

-Et je commence à me demander qui de vous deux est la vraie folle... JW

-Tenez-vous tranquille 5 minutes, j'arrive. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-Folle. -SH

-FOLLE. -SH

-LA FOLLE T'EMMERDE -SH

-Pour la peine, je vais répondre aux avances de ta sœur, mais je ne garantis pas d'être toujours habillé quand tu rentreras. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-Oh mon Dieu... Images mentales, Sherlock... ! JW

-Si tu pouvais éviter les détails s'il te plaît... JW

-Fais gaffe de ne pas mettre la langue, elle mord. JW

-Moi je vais aller vomir... JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-Mettre la langue où ? -SH

-Et comment tu sais qu'elle mord ? Tu as déjà essayé ? -SH

-Je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain finalement. Elle me fait trop peur, on aurait dit un chien enragé devant un steak. -SH

-Alors que je n'ai fait qu'ouvrir ma chemise. -SH

-Elle essaye d'ouvrir la porte. -SH

-Oh non -SH

-Elle a une hache -SH

-OU EST-CE QU'ELLE L'A TROUVE ? -SH

-VIENS M'AIDER, VITE -SH

-AAAAAAAAAH -SH

_oO Le Lendemain Oo_

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-C'est la dernière fois que ta sœur viens manger chez nous. Je me rappellerais de cette soirée. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-C'est en partie ta faute. JW

-En grande partie ta faute. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-Faux. -SH

-C'est elle qui a commencé. -SH

-Il fallait bien que je me défende aussi ! -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-Tais-toi Sherlock, et assume tes conneries pour une fois! JW

-Vous êtes sensés être deux adultes, matures et responsables. JW

-Au lieu de ça, vous n'êtes que deux gamins insupportables qui me pourrissez la vie! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-Faux. -SH

-C'est elle la gamine. -SH

-Elle savait qu'elle dînait avec nous le soir-même et Madame n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller faire la tournée des bars. -SH

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on traumatisait autant les gens. -SH

-C'est vrai, pour avoir plus d'alcool que de globules rouges dans le sang, faut vraiment le vouloir quand même. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-N'importe quoi, toi... JW

-Et ta réaction est encore plus puérile que la sienne! Ce qui confirme ce que je disais i minutes. JW

-La prochaine fois, le premier de vous deux qui l'ouvre, je l'extermine. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-La ligoter et l'enfermer dans la salle de bain, c'est puéril ? Non, ça s'appelle prendre des précautions. -SH

-Je te signale qu'en plus d'être bourrée, elle avait une hache et avait littéralement démoli la porte avec. Je sais que ça te paraît surprenant que je dise ça mais... Je tiens un tant soit peu à la vie. -SH

-Ca sent le brûlé. -SH

-Oh. -SH

-Ah. -SH

-Bon, si tu rentres et que tu ne trouve pas Baker Street, c'est normal. -SH

-J'avais oublié d'éteindre le gaz... -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-PUTAIN, SHERLOCK! JW

-JE VAIS TE TUER! JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-Oui, enfin si je suis encore vivant, ce qui est moins sûr. -SH

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis la misérable victime de tout le monde. -SH

-Je me fait frapper et persécuter par Madame Hudson, Harry, et toi. -SH

-Pourquoi tant de haine ? -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-Non mais écoutez-le... Ca va aller les violons? Tu veux aussi faire des poses dramatiques en tombant sur le canapé tant que tu y es? JW

-Il est peut-être temps de te remettre en question, non? C'est vrai, pourquoi on te frappe? Tout simplement parce que tu es une tête à claques, Sherlock. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-Merci, ça me réchauffe le cœur. -SH

-Même si je n'en ai pas. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-Idiot. JW

-Ca fait parti de ton charme, je suppose. JW

-Moi, je t'aime comme ça. :) JW

-Enfin, je t'aime BIEN, quoi, hein. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

-Gay. -SH

-Je veux dire... Hey. -SH

-Je t'aime bien comme ça aussi, John. -SH

[De John Watson à Sherlock Holmes]

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''gay''?! JW

-Vas te faire foutre, je me suis corrigé, justement pour que tu te la ferme. JW

-Et après que t'étonnes qu'on te frappe, imbécile. JW

[De Sherlock Holmes à John Watson]

- :) :) :) -SH

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Harry Watson à John Watson]

-hey ptit frère, sa va? H

[De John Watson à Harry Watson]

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle toujours ''petit frère'' ? Pourquoi pas John? Je ne suis plus petit, tu sais, Harry... JW

-Et ça va bien. Et toi? JW

[De Harry Watson à John Watson]

-boark, john sa fait vieux! A moin que tu préfère que je tappelle johnny? ;) H

-sa va tranquille. et pendant que j'y pense, cmt va sherlock? H

[De John Watson à Harry Watson]

-Ca fait peut-être ''vieux'', mais c'est mon nom, Harry! JW

-Et depuis quand tu prends des nouvelles de Sherlock toi?! JW

[De Harry Watson à John Watson]

-m'en fous, pour moi tu seras tjr mon petit johnny! H

-depuis que jétais bourré et que j'ai failli le violer. je men veux, un peu. H

[De John Watson à Harry Watson]

-Tu m'étonnes. Je crois que tu l'as traumatisé. JW

-Mais bon, il s'en remettra. JW

[De Harry Watson à John Watson]

-je sais vraiment pas cki m'a prit. Surtt que jsuis sensé être lesbienne, hein. mais bon, faut avouer kil est bien foutu qd même. Pas vrai johnny? H

[De John Watson à Harry Watson]

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues... ? C'est pas vrai, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! JW

-Sherlock est moi ne sommes PAS un couple, c'est mon ami, c'est clair? JW

[De Harry Watson à John Watson]

-j'insinue rien, jconstate! Et puis bon, vs vivez ensemble, vs travaillez ensemble... le fait de vs savoir marié un jour ne métonerai même pas! H

[De John Watson à Harry Watson]

-Je ne suis PAS gay. JW

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, sérieusement... JW

-Vas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. JW

[De Harry Watson à John Watson]

-mais personne a dit ke tu étais gay johnny, les bi, sa existe, hein! Et t'as beau etre hétéro, je rapele kil y a tjrs une exeption qui confirme la règle ^^ H

[De John Watson à Harry Watson]

-Irène, sors de ce corps... JW

[De Harry Watson à John Watson]

-Hein? Pa compris la. H

-C'est ki? Une vieille? Ce nom me dit qq chose... H

[De John Watson à Harry Watson]

-La seule vieille ici, c'est toi. JW

-Fous-moi la paix avec Sherlock et occupes-toi de tes fesses! JW

-Et non pas des siennes. JW

[De Harry Watson à John Watson]

- :'( H

-JE SUIS PAS VIEILLE DABORD! H

-T'es méchant johnny. Jte boude. H

-Tes jaloux en vrai, c pour sa. H

-On se revoi à noël. Bsx! :) H

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

[De Irène Adler à Sherlock Holmes]

-J'ai lu des choses très intéressantes sur le Blog de votre cher Docteur, j'ignorais que vous et moi avions les mêmes jeux. Dînons ensemble. IA

[De Sherlock Holmes à Irène Adler]

-Les mêmes jeux... ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous lisez vous aussi le Blog de John ? Pitié... -SH

-Et je n'ai pas faim. -SH

[De Irène Adler à Sherlock Holmes]

-Vous me répondez, Mr Holmes ?! IA

-Mes félicitations, je suis heureuse pour vous et pour le bon Docteur Watson ! Mais pensez à m'inviter à vos petites fêtes à thèmes de temps en temps, je sais comment rajouter du piment dans une soirée. IA

[De Sherlock Holmes à Irène Adler]

-Je ne comprends strictement rien à vos insinuations. Et si je vous réponds, c'est parce que je m'ennuie. -SH

[De Irène Adler à Sherlock Holmes]

-Je crois au contraire que vous avez parfaitement compris, mon cher. IA

-Oh, si vous vous ennuyez, je peux vous donner quelques conseils pour pimenter votre vie de couple. ;) IA

-Oh, soyez gentil pour une fois, dînez avec moi, je sais que vous en avez envie. IA

[De Sherlock Holmes à Irène Adler]

-Je suis déjà prit. Pour dîner je veux dire. -SH

[De Irène Adler à Sherlock Holmes]

-Si vous voulez emmener le bon Docteur Watson, il n'y a aucun problème, il est invité lui aussi ! Je n'ai rien contre les parties fines vous savez. ;) IA

[De Sherlock Holmes à Irène Adler]

-Les parties fines... ? Comme si vous faisiez dans la finesse. -SH

-Et invités où ? -SH

-Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que vous racontez. -SH

[De Irène Adler à Sherlock Holmes]

-Vous inviter à dîner, évidemment. IA

-Que vous êtes mignon, tellement innocent. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous pervertir ! IA

-Je vous fait tant d'effet que votre si sexy cerveau en reste perturbé ? IA

[De Sherlock Holmes à Irène Adler]

-Non. -SH

-C'est vous qui racontez des choses incompréhensibles. -SH

-J'ai dis à John ce que vous m'avez écrit, et il s'est mis à rougir en hurlant : « cette femme est une grosse dégueulasse ! » et « nous ne sommes pas un couple ! » -SH

[De Irène Adler à Sherlock Holmes]

-Il est adorable quand il rougit, n'est-ce pas ? IA

-John Watson ne me fera pas croire qu'il est aussi chaste qu'une jeune pucelle, je parie qu'il s'y connaît mieux que moi en parties fines. IA

-Et si, vous êtes un couple. IA

[De Sherlock Holmes à Irène Adler]

-Il a hurlé : « Je vous emmerde, je ne fais pas le tapin moi au moins ! Et gardez pour vous vos insinuations ! » après, il parlait trop vite pour que je comprenne son baratin. -SH

-Et il rajoute : « Je ne suis ni gay, ni un homme facile ! » -SH

[De Irène Adler à Sherlock Holmes]

-Moi, faire le tapin ? IA

-Je suis vraiment choquée, jamais je n'aurais pensé ça du si gentil Docteur Watson... Moi qui le pensait galant et courtois. IA

-Et puis, entre nous, nous savons que ce qu'il dit est faux. Bien sûr que c'est un homme facile, enfin, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. IA

[De Sherlock Holmes à Irène Adler]

-JE VOUS EMMERDE! JE SUIS PUTE ET CHASTE MOI! JW

-Merde, je voulais dire pur et chaste, c'est le T9 qui a mis ça! JW

-Merde merde merde JW

[De Irène Adler à Sherlock Holmes]

-Je crois que tout est dit Docteur. ;) IA

[De Sherlock Holmes à Irène Adler]

-Il vient de balancer mon portable par la fenêtre, heureusement qu'il est solide. -SH

-Evitez de l'énerver la prochaine fois, vous seriez gentille. -SH

-Même si « être gentille » n'est pas dans votre vocabulaire... -SH

-Je vais essayer d'aller le calmer, il a sa tête des ''mauvais jours''. -SH

[De Irène Adler à Sherlock Holmes]

-Je vois, bon courage à vous, et bonne journée Monsieur Holmes. ;) IA

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre Bonus**

**[Supernatural – Sherlock]**

**Personnages :** Dean Winchester & Sherlock Holmes.

[De 785 555-0179 à Sherlock Holmes]

-hey sammy, sa va? :DD

[De Sherlock Holmes à 785 555-0179]

-J'en déduis que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, de toute évidence. -SH

[De 785 555-0179 à Sherlock Holmes]

-ah ouai, jcrois bien lol. Dsl dvous avoir dérangé ^^

-ms jaimerai bien savoir ki vs etes, et pk jsuis tombé sur votre num ^^

[De Sherlock Holmes à 785 555-0179]

-Américain si j'en juge par votre numéro et votre... Orthographe particulière. Décidément, c'est une manie chez les américains de me suivre partout. Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, et la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez contacté à la place de votre frère, car il est évident qu'il s'agit de votre frère vu que vous l'appelez par son prénom de manière affective, m'est encore inconnu mais ce mystère est des plus ennuyeux, je ne m'attarderais pas sur la question, j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire comme tenter de mettre fin à la vie de l'abruti de chat qui squatte chez moi. -SH

[De 785 555-0179 à Sherlock Holmes]

-waah, jsuis sur le cul xD

-vs êtes génial! pas aussi génial ke moi paske je suis extraordinair, mais vs êtes pas loin derière moi!

-sherkolc holmes? ce nom me dit qq chose... mais sa doi pas etre facile ts les jours avec un nom comme sa, mdr il est dur a ecrire

-moi c dean winchester! enchanté ^^

[De Sherlock Holmes à Dean Winchester]

-Votre modestie n'a d'égale que votre talent en orthographe. Et je sais que je suis génial. Ce qui est assez surprenant c'est que vous soyez la deuxième personne à me le dire aujourd'hui. -SH

-Et par pitié, écrivez mon nom correctement, vous me brûlez les yeux, c'est atroce. Vous avez appris à écrire en maternelle pourtant, non ? Misère, je perds foi en l'humanité... -SH

-Et si mon nom vous dis quelque chose, c'est soit que vous lisez la presse anglaise, soit vous êtes tombé sur le stupide Blog de John. De toute évidence, à en juger par votre orthographe déplorable et votre intelligence qui ne semble pas dépasser celle d'une huître, il est impossible que vous ayez pu me connaître par mon site personnel, et je doute que la presse étrangère soit votre tasse de thé. Définitivement par le stupide Blog de John. -SH

[De Dean Winchester à Sherlock Holmes]

-Mai euuh, jécri très bien dabor! C plus rapide comme sa .

-je lis pa les truc anglais, sa craint, lol. Je traine pa bcp sur internet nn plus, sa c plutot sam. Ptêtre ke jvous ai vu à la télé alors?

[De Sherlock Holmes à Dean Winchester]

-Je déteste la télévision, je déteste ces rapaces de journalistes. -SH

-Et je hais plus que tout la BBC. -SH

-Mais il est fort probable que vous m'ayez déjà vu à la télé, oui. -SH

[De Dean Winchester à Sherlock Holmes]

-Vs mfaite rire, les anglais sont tjr drole xD ^^

-vs etes enquéteur?

[De Sherlock Holmes à Dean Winchester]

-Drôle... ? -SH

-Enquêteur... Par pitié... Surtout pas. Je suis détective, détective consultant. Et le seul au Monde, j'ai inventé la fonction. -SH

[De Dean Winchester à Sherlock Holmes]

-Vs mavez pas lair d'être qq1 de très rigolard! (je c pas si sa sdit)

-détective? La classe! enfin, pa autant ke moi koi... enfin bref. Mai consultant, jvois pas trop. Com un médium? XD

-Moi jsui chasseur si sa vs interesse!

[De Sherlock Holmes à Dean Winchester]

-Médium ? Gardez vos superstitions païennes pour vous, je ne jure que par la logique. Tout est une question de science, et en ce qui me concerne, j'exerce la science de la déduction. Je n'attends pas de vous à ce que vous compreniez, rassurez-vous. -SH

-Chasseur ? Ennuyeux. Néanmoins, vous n'avez pas le profil du chasseur classique... Vous me semblez être un amateur, ce qui est sans doute le cas. -SH

-Quoique, tout dépend de ce que vous chassez... -SH

[De Dean Winchester à Sherlock Holmes]

-vs etes un celtique vs! Jme trompe?

-Septique*

-science de la réduction? Aaaah, sa mdi qq chose!

-Oh, vs etes pas sympa vs, jsuis pas 1 amateur!

-et si jvous dis cke je chasse, vs me croirez pas de tte fasson.

[De Sherlock Holmes à Dean Winchester]

-C'est la science de la déduction, pas de la réduction, espèce de débile. -SH

-Je vous vois venir. Vous allez m'annoncer que vous êtes un chasseur de vampires ou de sorcières ? A la Twilight. -SH

-C'est la sœur de John qui m'a forcé à regarder ce... Truc. -SH

-Peut-être arrivez vous à arnaquer les petites vieilles avec vos tours de passe-passe, ce qui n'est pas très honnête, mais avec moi, ça ne prend pas. -SH

[De Dean Winchester à Sherlock Holmes]

-Twilight, c pour les fillettes xD

-mm si j'avou lavoir regardé avec sammy une fois... cétai juste pour rire hein!

-cétai telement... gay

-g rien contre les gay hein

-et pr répondre à votre question, ouai, c à peu près sa, chasseur de vampires et de sorcières

-toute sorte de démon en faite!

-hey oh, jsui pas un imposteur et jarnak pas les ptites vieilles, ok?

-dans mon métier, je pourrais vs qualifier de... diabolik.

[De Sherlock Holmes à Dean Winchester]

-Tiens donc. Si un jour vous ''chassez'' à Londres, venez nous rendre une petite visite, je serai ravi de prouver aux yeux des petites vieilles en question que vous êtes un charlatant. Mon conseil arrêtez la drogue, je l'ai fait, et je peux vous dire que ça ira bien mieux après ça. -SH

[De Dean Winchester à Sherlock Holmes]

-ok, passez moi votre adresse et jvou montre sa, vs serez sur le cul, et on vera ki rira le dernier!

-et jme drogue pas ._.

[De Sherlock Holmes à Dean Winchester]

-221B Baker Street. -SH

-Amateur. -SH

[De Dean Winchester à Sherlock Holmes]

-Haha une rue de boulanger, la tehooooon

-Ok jviendrai, on sretrouvera et on vera ki est le plus cool!

-ET JSUI PAS UN AMATEUR!

[De Sherlock Holmes à Dean Winchester]

-C'est cela. A bientôt, Winchester. -SH

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, que ce soit le chapitre en lui-même, ou le bonus SuperLock ! Il y aura de nouveaux chapitre bonus, avec Sam et John cette fois.**

**MAINTENANT PASSE-MOI LES REVIEWS, BIATCH !**

**Enfin je veux dire... Je t'aime bien hein, c'est juste que ça me manque les reviews... T_T**

**Steuplaît, rien qu'une petite... *Yeux mouillés* **


End file.
